


[Final Transmission]

by Starofwinter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: My battery is low, and it's getting dark





	[Final Transmission]

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Kris](www.kristsune.tumblr.com) for the idea, and a fond farewell to Opportunity.

“Hank?  My battery is low, and it’s getting dark...”

Connor’s eyes are blank, staring at the ceiling and not at Hank.  His hand twitches, and Hank curses as he wraps his fingers around the android’s.  Connor always runs so warm that it startles him to feel the cold, plasticky sensation of his synthetic skin against his own.  

“Connor?  Fuck, Con, don’t do this to me, don’t- don’t go,” Hank demands, “Not like this, come on-”

There’s no answer.  Just a final, faint  _ click _ and a soft staticky buzz, like turning off an old monitor.

“Connor…  Connor, come on, wake up- fuck, kid, please wake up.”  Hank doesn’t realize that he’s sobbing, and he wouldn’t care if he did.  He wipes his own tears off Connor’s cheek, rocking him slowly in his arms.  

They’d known, after Cyberlife’s shutdown, that Connor’s battery would stop permanently one day.  He was a prototype - he hadn’t been made to  _ last _ the way most androids were.  This though, this was too soon.  They hadn’t expected it; they’d been talking together in the kitchen when Connor started glitching, and he’d gasped Hank’s name as he reached for him.  Hank had caught him, and they both went down. 

Connor had whispered his name over and over, staticky and  _ scared _ , and Hank had held him.

_ My battery is low and it’s getting dark. _

Connor’s last words, a goodbye, and Hank wants to  _ scream _ with grief, but nothing comes out except another choked-off sob as he cradles the body of his best friend in his arms.


End file.
